


Swell

by redfurredkitty



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Adorable Cat Valentine, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Robbie is a good friend, huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfurredkitty/pseuds/redfurredkitty
Summary: Cat's boyfriend has broken her heart, will Robbie be able to fix it or will Cat stop believing in love? I suck at summaries, the story is most likely ten times better.
Relationships: Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Swell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Robbie could hardly focus on the sound of the television, he could hardly even hear the sound of his video game. He was too focused on Cat, he couldn’t help but think of her. She had no clue just how much she was on his mind, she was so clueless to it all. Each time she smiled, revealing her little dimple only made his love for her grow. She didn’t pay attention to what others thought of her, he loved that about her. 

The heartbreak of it all hurt less and less each time she got a new date. As bad as it was, he knew they’d never last. Most of the time they ended only after a few weeks, if not the first date. Her current boyfriend was no exception, Michael was just as bad as the rest of them. He was good looking and seemed nice, but just like every other one of her boyfriends, he was going to do something wrong or mean and break her heart in the process. 

He hated seeing her get hurt each time, if only those idiots knew how lucky they were to have a chance with someone like her. Cat was perfect in almost every way, he loved basically everything about her. Everything from her weird, out of the blue stories to her addiction to online couponing. If only she knew the effect that smile had on him.

He was snapped out of his trance by the buzzing of his phone, he ignored the big ‘LOSER’ that appeared to tell him that he had once again failed the level of his game. He wasn’t paying attention to the game anyway. He quickly turned to his phone to see it light up with a text. He quickly grabbed it, in hopes of it being at least one of his friends. 

“Can you come over? :( ” - Cat, sent 7:40 pm.  
“PLEASEEE!!!” - Cat, sent 7:41 pm. 

He stared at the screen of his phone for longer than he should have, he just couldn’t understand why she had texted him of all people. He knew that she was close friends with Jade, why didn’t she text Jade? Not to mention it was pretty late, why would she pick him of all people?

“Be there in 10” - Robbie, sent 7:50 pm.

He quickly shot up from his bed, completely forgetting about Rex in his hurry. He made sure to sloppily fix his clothes as he rushed out the door. He hardly had time to think about what she would want him to do when he got there, the thought hadn’t hit him until he stood facing the door of her home. He swallowed whatever nervousness that was in his system and gave the door a good three knocks. 

The door opened to reveal a very sad looking Cat, her makeup smeared and her eyes puffy from crying. It was clear she had been crying for a little while, her nose was red and she had dried tear tracks going down her cheeks. 

“Hey..” she whimpered, rubbing the rest of her tears with her sleeve. 

He stared at her in awe, even in the state she was in, wearing a baggy T-shirt and sweatpants, he still thought she was gorgeous. “C-can I come in?” He questioned, scared to upset her even more. 

“Yeah.” She took a step back to usher him through the door. She was certain that he was probably very confused. Who wouldn’t be?

They both sat down on her couch, Robbie made sure to keep a good distance from her. He didn’t want to do anything out of line, even though all he wanted to do was give her a hug and tell her whatever was wrong was going to be fine. 

“So, do you want to talk about it? We don’t have if you don't want to, unless you want to, because that’s-” He was cut off of his rambling by a finger being placed on his lips.

“You’re so weird.” She giggled, sniffling slightly. 

He was glad to have caused her to laugh, but it didn’t make her words feel any less mean. He gave her a small smile with a shrug, deciding not to care about it at the moment. 

“Mind telling me what’s wrong?” He questioned, fiddling his fingers in his lap. As much as Rex bullied him, he also made him feel less insecure. Right now, without him, he felt pretty vulnerable. 

“Michael dumped me.. Over text.” She whimpered, pulling her knees to her chest to hide her face. 

Robbie cringed, he knew that Michael would’ve done something wrong. But to dump her over text was a bit harsh. They were about to meet the one month check mark, part of him was surprised they lasted as long as they did. 

He reached out a hand to pat her shoulder, “Hey, it’s-”

“He dumped me to date another girl from Northridge.” She added, her voice shaky from tears. 

He retracted his hand, sucking in a harsh breath. That was just plain mean, Northridge? Gross. Cat was so much better than any gank from Northridge. 

“Michael’s a fool for not realizing how lucky he was. Any guy would be as lucky as cheese to date you.” Robbie stated, giving her a shaky smile. 

“Why do you always say that?” She giggled, looking up at him with her pretty brown eyes.

His breath hitched slightly at the sight of her eyes, tinted pink from crying. He could’ve gotten lost looking into her eyes, that’s just how gorgeous they are. “Haha, well it’s true.” He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

She smiled softly at him, her little dimple peeking out. He didn’t notice as she scooted closer to him, only leaving a few inches of space between them. “Thanks Robbie.”

He smiled back at her, his heart skipping a beat at the mention of his name. It only took a moment until he was quickly becoming nervous again, “But that doesn’t explain why you wanted me to come over. I mean, aren’t you close friends with Jade and Tori?”

Cat glanced at him before looking away, “Jade can be mean sometimes and Tori is, well um- Tori. I guess I wanted you to come.”

Even with the dim lighting of the room, and the soft buzzing from the television, he could see a small hint of blush on her cheeks. 

“M-me?” He gulped. 

Cat nodded sheepishly, she faced downward, nervous to look him in the eye. 

“Why?” Robbie questioned, staring directly at her. 

Cat shivered underneath his gaze, “You’re always nice to me and you always know what to say.” She mumbled, glancing to the other side. 

Robbie didn’t know what to say, he didn’t believe what she had said. It almost sounded like she liked him too. But how could she? She always called him gross and weird, plus, he wasn’t like any of her other boyfriends. They were always handsome and strong. And well, he was Robbie. Or as Rex liked to call him, a geek. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her sniffling, he looked over to find her with her face hidden and her arms wrapped around her knees. “That Michael guy is an idiot anyway, you’re better off without him.” He whispered, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

She glanced up at him, giving him a small smile. “Thanks.. but please don’t say his name. I don’t want to think about him any more.” 

“Of course,” He murmured, he nervously placed his hands in his lap, unsure of what to do now. 

Robbie looked back at the television, the show that was playing was just an old rerun of that episode of that one show where the two boys have to rush with the sushi. He chuckled to himself at the memory of when Cat had mistaken the show for what happened to Trina. 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” She questioned, getting up from her seat. 

Robbie nodded, “You can pick, but something with a happy ending.” 

“Kay-kay.” She smiled at him before leaving the room to find a movie disc.

Robbie awkwardly sat at the corner of the couch, he was still in shock that she had so much faith in him. He always knew just what to say? He was certain that he often said the wrong things at the wrong moments. How could she like him as a person when Rex was always so mean to her. He scowled at the thought of Rex. Rex always did ruin the moment for him, he always called Robbie a nerd or a loser. He was probably the main reason Robbie had no chance with the ladies.

After a couple moments Cat came back into the room, she was holding a blanket with a CD case. He could barely make out the case to be that of The Little Mermaid. It was probably a coincidence that the princess also had gorgeous red hair, he could argue that Cat was prettier though. 

“I picked out this movie because I really like the songs.” She gushed, quickly playing the CD and sitting beside him on the couch. 

Robbie was hopeful to hear her sing along, her voice was like that of an angel. It was better than most singers these days, they all sounded the same anyway. Her voice was so unique in its own way. She probably didn’t even realize her voice was as amazing as it was.

“I love this movie, Ariel’s hair is just like mine!” She giggled, moving close enough to him to share the small blanket. 

“Yeah, but yours is cuter.” He blurted out, instantly regretting what he had said. 

She didn’t seem to notice what he said, and if she did, she ignored it, choosing to pay attention to the upcoming song. Robbie wasn’t disappointed, he loved hearing her sing. 

The first song of the movie slowly began to play, Cat hummed along at first. Her fingers softly tapping to the beat, she slowly began to sing, quietly at first. It took her a little bit, but by the end of the song she was singing fully, albeit quiet enough to still hear the movie. 

He smiled a bit to himself, watching her sing made him forget about all the pain she put him through. All the heartbreak, rejection, and any wrong doing she might’ve done. It made every minute of hurting worth it.  
At the end of the song, she laid back down next to him. She snuggled into the blanket, leaving a small amount for Robbie in case he got cold. 

Robbie froze as their arms brushed against each other, he knew that she sat close to him, but he wasn’t aware that they were this close.

Robbie nervously laughed, as if to point out that their skin was touching. She, however, didn’t seem to mind. Instead, she snuggled closer into him, enjoying the little warmth that radiated off of him. His whole body went rigid, afraid to make her uncomfortable and ruin what they currently had. 

“Hey Robbie.” She whispered, relaxing next to him. 

“Yes?” He squeaked. 

“Stop being so awkward.” She giggled, placing her head on his shoulder as she snuggled deeper into him. 

Robbie could’ve sworn his soul had left his body at that moment, his attempt at not ruining the moment was completely ruined. But Cat didn’t seem to mind, she was focused on the movie. She didn’t even seem to care that she was so close to him. He forced any nervousness to disappear and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. He didn’t realize just how small she was until now, she couldn’t have weighed over 90 pounds. He loved the feeling of her small frame curled up against his slightly larger one. 

Meanwhile, Cat was having a bit of a panic in her head. She hadn’t realized that she was bold enough to actually cuddle with him. She almost became dizzy when he pulled her closer, she was confused with all the emotions she was feeling. She never felt this way with her other boyfriends. It was like Butterflies were having a party in her belly, every time she caught a whiff of his scent only made the feeling worse, or better. She couldn’t tell if she liked it or not.

As mean as it was, she knew Robbie had a crush on her. And also knew she could probably- most definitely like him back. But she was scared. She was scared that they’d be like Beck and Jade, they used to be all lovey and dovey before they started arguing 24/7. She didn’t want to lose Robbie. She wouldn’t be herself without him. To avoid any feelings, she confided in other boys. She always tried to feel the feelings she felt for Robbie with her other dates, but it never worked. It only became worse when they just wanted to use her for nasty things. 

She found it disgusting. It made her like Robbie even more because he was never pushy. He respected her, more than anyone else at least. She knew he’d never do anything to upset her on purpose, which was why it also hurt her to use him as rebound. She loved the feeling of having him so close, but hated the thought of knowing she couldn’t have it completely without the possibility of ruining what they had. 

“Cat?” Robbie suddenly spoke from out of the blue, tearing Cat from her thoughts. 

“Whaty?” Cat turned her head to look at him, her eyes shining with the bright light of the television. 

“Why’d you run from me the night of the cow-wow?” He questioned looking down at her. 

Cat’s eyes widened, she quickly tried to avoid his gaze. Looking back at the TV for comfort. “I love this scene from the movie.” she stated nervously, hoping he’d forget about the question. 

“Cat.” Robbie sounded more stern, trying his best to make her speak. 

She looked around frantically, there was nowhere for her to run. She was stuck. Cat backed away from him, looking troubled. “Robbie I, um…”

“Tell me,” He slowly reached his hand over to hers, entwining their fingers together, “Please, you kissed me back but ran away after. Why?”

Cat didn’t pull her hand away, she even squeezed back when he squeezed her hand. Her eyes were focused on looking at their hands, completely forgetting about the movie in the background.

She knew why she ran, if she didn’t run, she would’ve had to face her feelings for him. “Robbie, I was scared.” she whimpered, her gaze avoiding him completely. 

“Of what?” He was clearly confused now. 

Cat bit her lip nervously, trying to avoid his gaze. She wasn’t ready to see his disappointment. Her reason was stupid and selfish. He was going to hate her for it, he was going to stop being her best friend and leave her for some other girl. The thought scared her completely. She’d be lost without Robbie. 

She hadn’t noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks or the shaking of her body until Robbie attempted to calm her down. He used his hand to brush away her tears. “I’m sorry I made you cry, you don’t have to answer my question.” He whispered, looking crestfallen. 

“No, no.” She sniffled, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly, “I didn’t want us to be like Beck and Jade. I ignored all your attempts because I didn’t want us to argue all the time.”

Robbie's eyes widened, all this time he assumed she was just too nice to reject him completely. He hadn’t expected her to actually have an actual reason, even if her reason confused him a little. “What do you mean like Beck and Jade? They love each other.” 

“They didn’t argue before they dated, yknow.” She began, rubbing circles on his palm with her thumb, “As a couple they argue all the time. They even broke up. I don’t want us to hate each other. You’re one of the people I love the most.”

Robbie could feel his heart beating through his chest, did she really say she loved him? He squeezed her hand harder, “Cat, not every couple acts like them. We wouldn’t be like that. I love you too much. You know that. ”

The butterflies in her belly flew up to her chest when he said he loved her, it was something she knew, but it felt completely different being said aloud. She tried to focus on their hands, noticing how they fit together perfectly. His larger hand enveloped her smaller one completely. Her lip began to quiver once more, tears forming in her eyes. “But what if we did? I’m not as perfect as you think, I can tell I annoy you guys.”

She whimpered at the memories, every time she tried to talk to the gang by talking about her brother or another weird story they ignored her. If they didn’t just pay no attention at all, they would distract her with something else. Even Rex called her crazy sometimes. Only Robbie was the one who seemed to be really interested, he probably didn’t realize just how good it made her feel. 

Robbie shook his head softly, bringing his hand up to her cheek. “Kitty Cat, you never annoy me,” he noticed her lips curl up slightly at the nickname, “You’re wonderful, sweet, and the nicest girl I’ve ever met. I love hearing your stories.”

Cat nervously looked him in the eye, instantly getting hit with all the love and affection in his gaze. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. She was an idiot for trying to avoid him, she knew that. All the love she held for him seemed to explode from within her. She wasn’t sure what had come over her, but she was suddenly leaning towards him, her eyelids closing the further she leaned in. Robbie noticed she was coming towards him and decided to follow whatever she was doing. He closed his eyes and decided to just go for it, 

The second their lips met, fireworks went off in Cat's head. She never felt this way when she kissed her past boyfriends, not even Daniel managed to get her this worked up. She could feel herself getting weak in the knees, she could even feel her toes curling under the pressure of the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to keep herself grounded. She subconsciously pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. 

Robbie’s brain short circuited when she deepened the kiss, it was like sparklers were going off in his brain. He gently gripped her waist with his hands, noticing just how perfectly she fit in his hands. He wondered if she felt the same things he felt within the kiss, if he didn’t feel the need to breathe he could’ve kissed her forever. 

When he pulled away she quickly hugged him tightly, as if to beg him to not leave. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, her hands gripping his shirt in fists, “Am I too late?” she questioned, afraid of hearing an answer she didn’t want to hear. 

Robbie was puzzled, “Too late for what?”

Cat bit her lip slightly, her brows furrowing as she looked down. “Too late to call you mine.”

“Kitty Cat,” Robbie pulled her into a one armed hug and used his free hand to gently stroke her hair, “You’re never too late.” 

Cat looked up at him, “Even with all the pain I’ve caused you?” 

He could easily see that she was about to cry again, “Cat, none of that matters now. If you're willing to give us a shot, I’ll gladly accept.”

“So does that mean you’re actually my..” She blushed a bright pink, shy to say the special word. 

“Only if you’ll be my girlfriend.” He smiled at her, gripping her hand and giving it a squeeze before letting go.

She quickly enveloped him into a bone crushing hug, trying to hide the fact that she was crying once more. Except these weren’t sad tears, no, these were tears of pure joy. She nodded into his neck, letting out a shaky giggle. “I love you Robbie, I really do.” 

He patted her back softly, her sniffles giving her away. “I love you, too.” 

She tightened the hug, suddenly happy that her family was away with her brother at the special hospital. She didn’t have to worry about anyone ruining their moment, “Hey Robbie.” she questioned, her head still resting on his shoulder.

Robbie held her tightly, afraid that if he let go she’d disappear. It all felt like a dream. Her kisses left him feeling like he was flying next to the clouds. He was scared that he would wake up to an empty bed if he let her go. He really loved Cat and never expected her to actually love him back. Rex would never believe him. He was pretty sure the gang wouldn’t believe that he had a girlfriend either, never mind the girl being Cat. He was glad she’d be there for actual proof. “Yes Cat?”

“I think you’re swell too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the characters are a little too ooc, Cat's character is a bit hard to write because she's, yknow, Cat. I hope it wasn't too bad :)


End file.
